sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Ribbon Bunny (episode)
"Blue Ribbon Bunny" is the seventh episode of Sofia the First. Overview Sofia learns of a pet contest and wishes to enter it, but after seeing that Clover puts little effort into getting ready, she loses faith and decides to enter a different rabbit. Clover becomes disappointed and Sofia must regain his friendship. Plot Sofia, Amber, and James are at the Village Fair and learn there's going to be a Pet Contest: The grand prize is a blue ribbon for the pet and both the pet and the owner get to ride a float in the Fair Parade. James plans to enter his baboon and Amber plans to enter her peacock. Sofia does not have a pet, so James suggests that she enter Clover. Amber says a plain bunny like him can't win and she should go to the castle zoo and pick a different pet. She also tells Sofia to go to the Castle Zoo and pick out a different pet. Back at the castle, Sofia tosses some blueberries to Clover, which he expertly catches in his mouth. Sofia tells Clover about the contest and how she wants to enter him in it. Clover does not like being considered a pet, but Sofia talks him into it by telling him about the blue ribbon and the parade ride, which makes Clover brag about being a blue ribbon bunny through a rap number. Amber and James are practicing their pets' routines in the garden when Sofia arrives. When Sofia tries to brush his fur, an annoyed Clover quickly leaves to get a snack. Amber once again tells Sofia that a "plain old bunny like Clover" is not going to cut it and that she needs a pet with a special talent. She takes Sofia to the castle zoo to meet Ginger, a pretty white rabbit who can whistle, but Sofia still plans to take Clover. The other Royal kids arrive at the castle, and Crackle is, of course, delighted to see Clover again. Sofia is starting to become discouraged by how impressive everyone's pets are. After Clover refuses to wear a bow and digs for carrots again, Sofia loses all faith in him and decides to take Ginger instead. Crackle finds Clover, who sadly tells her Sofia's taking another bunny to the contest. However, Ginger doesn't turn out to be quite what Sofia expected. Crackle angrily confronts Sofia and tells her she hurt Clover's feelings. Sofia goes back to the castle. Sofia finds Clover and apologizes to him for hurting his feelings. They then go back to the contest where Clover wins. He and Sofia then ride in the parade. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin, Ginger *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Karan Brar as Prince Zandar *Ellie Kemper as Crackle Transcript Song *Blue Ribbon Bunny (song) Trivia *During his "Blue Ribbon Bunny" song, Clover briefly does the Gangnam Style dance at one point. *When the camera zooms in on Amber and Praline as Sofia walks past them, Amber's fan disappears. *This is the first episode where Clover doesn't feel needed. *Clover's ears are curved more than they usually (in the song and episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season One